Lose or Choose!
by gadhadada
Summary: Decision, either Right, U Choose... although Wrong, U Lose...!


**The OS based on E pis ode 1248 titled HOTEL DECENT in which DAYA Sir trapped in a Hotel in rainy day...**

 **a request by my Pyara baccha COOLAK** **...**

* * *

 **Lose or Choose**

 _The Man lying Haphazardly, Suddenly Awakens and Signaling His Finger to In-front just about to say something, Jerked Badly, Heard…_

 _Voice: Abhijeet (pat over His Right Cheek with) Abhijeet.. (ask in tension) kya hua… haan…?_

 _Abhijeet Opened His Eyes, Jerking His Head, Coming in Current seeing His Buddy as Usual Lying over Bed having Different Injuries on His Body Especially Two Bullet Wounds in which One is really Critical as Near to His Chest…_

 _Now He has Changed His Eye Focus, find One of His Close Friend who is also now their Family Consultant and right now Treating His Brother although Looking Him in Confusion plus Tension, so said…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, Main Theek hun (jerk head again with), khair, haan CheckUp kay liye aayey thy..?_

 _Ashoke (relax now seeing Abhijeet better with): haan, Rajeev nay kaha hy kay ek baar Main bhi (seeing the Chart-Sheet with) Dekh lun…_

 _Abhijeet (standing even wiping His Face to Remove Clumsiness and Tension from His Face, ask as): tou…?_

 _Ashoke (telling): Chest pr jo Bullet lagi hy.. Us ka Ghao Kafi Deep hy… (adds) baqi Hath wali tou…_

 _Abhijeet (move towards washroom adject to Room with): haan, wo tou Samjho Nikl hee gayii thi (He came back after washing His face and wiping drops from Tissue and asked) wesy Daya Mukammal Hosh mein Kub aayey ga.. Kal aaya tha magar Pain itna tha kay Dr nay phir (looking his pal Closed eyes with) Isy Seductive dy diya…_

 _Ashoke: hmmm… (after hanging the Sheet Board seeing the Medicine Quatity as) Dose Khasi hy tou shayed Raat tak.. aur (looking Him with) Parsun sy kya Ghar bhi Nahi gaye.. (straight) Chalo abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (irritate): arry Yaar…_

 _Ashoke (strong tone): C'Mon Abhijeet… Impractical hony ki Biilkul Zarurat Nahi hy Mery Saamny… (Abhijeet Smiled on His Friend Rough tone, who adds) Khana bhi Khaya hy ya Bhooky Pait Shaheed honay ka Plan hy…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Thora Buht…_

 _Ashoke (now in decided tone): khair Chalo, Main Ghar ja raha hun.. Tumhein bhi Drop kr deta hun… (Abhijeet look towards Daya Heard a Teasing tone) Theek hy Tumhara Bhai, thori Apni Neend bhi Poori karo aur Dusrun pr bhi Bharosa karo.. Hospital waly bhi Qabil-Bharosa hoty hain… (complete Taunt left the room with) Kabhi Kabhi…_

 _Obviously the Sr. Inspector having Nothing as Counter Attack cz He also felt His Drain Out Body so Left the Room after giving Few Instructions to Vivek…_

 _The Journey was Not much Enjoyable as Abhijeet already in Slumber state inside Ashoke Car who was Discussing the Case to His Junior Dr in Call…_

 _After Stepping Down from Car with Thanks and in Return got a Tough Look, Smilingly Abhijeet Entering inside and obviously rushed to Washroom…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _After Freed from Shower, He came out, First Call to Vivek who was at Hospital, Satisfied Him about Daya Sound Sleep so Started taking a Light Snack based upon few Crackers and a Luke-Warm Milk as He wanted to take a Nap before going to Hospital at Night as ACP Sir Sanctioned 2 days Leave to Abhijeet too and Daya Obviously Enjoying His Unlimited Holidays…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _After taking almost 4/5 hours Relaxing Sleep as Ashoke gives Him a Pill which Abhijeet used with His Milk, He gets up much Fresh and then Prepared Fresh Soup and Khichri for His Small Bear, Changes His Cloths and move to His Destination…_

 _In these hours, No Calls and SMS from Vivek part tells Him that Daya still Enjoying His Slumber Position…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _After Reaching there, He went to Daya room, found Him in Sleep so after Placing things comeing out, seeing Vivek and Rajeev Talking with Cup of Tea at Corridor so coming towards them with…_

 _Abhijeet (telling Vivek): Vivek, aisa karo, ab Tum Ghar chaly jao…_

 _Vivek (nodded with): Jee Sir, (telling) zara Bureau bhi Chakker lagana hy tou ab Main Niklta hun.. (sweetly) Daya Sir ko Hosh aa jaye tou Bata dijyey ga… (giving news as) wesy Nurse keh rahi thi, Un ko Hosh aany hee wala hy…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed with): Theek hy, phir Tum Niklo…_

 _Rajeev who already Quiets during this Small Conversation, now handed a Paper Cup towards Abhijeet having Hot Tea who Uttered after saying Bye to Vivek by Both as…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): ain… (grab the Papercup with) ye kahan sy layey…?_

 _Rajeev: Chai piyo (signaling towards Tea with) Chai… (tease) Zyada Investigation Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (takes Sip with): lagta hy, Ashoke ka Zyada Asar ho raha hy (sipping with) wesy ye Daya…?_

 _Rajeev (now Both Strolling at Corridor with): Chest pr jo Bullet lagi hay… Wo thori Critical hy… baaqi Theek hy Abhijeet… (detailing) darasal Daya kay Chest mein already Pehly 4 Goliyaan lagi hui hain na tou ab Effect Zyada hota hy…._

 _Abhijeet (throwing cup inside trash bin with): haan Yaar (tense tone) yehi Darr hota hy Hamesha… (scary way) already wahan jub Usy Sans Nahi… (trying to Relax Himself after getting Rajeev hand on His Shoulder with) khair, ab tou Theek hy na Sub…_

 _Rajeev Smiled seeing Him as really Sometimes it's Difficult to say rather Blood Spark More or Bond…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Staff approaching them with the News about Daya regaining Conscious so Both moved inside where Abhijeet giving Space to Rajeev and Other Doctors who already Treated Daya coming inside as Staff also approached them with that News…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya eyelids started Fluttering either He was Murmuring about_ _ **"Khooni… Rak.. Khoo.. Wo"**_ _, found a Soft Grip on His Left Palm, little Pressed the Fingers to Asure about His Buddy who Softly Stroking His Hairs with…_

 _Abhijeet (Relax tone): Daya… Relax ho jao… haan… (telling as) Sub Pakry gaye…_

 _The Weaving inside Hairs with Soft Pores, the Rubbing through Soft Fingers over Palm and the Strong but Soft Realization Relaxed Daya's mind, who now comes in Complete Conscious so Rajeev asked…_

 _Rajeev (look at Him keenly with); Theek (Daya nodded, Rajeev little Pressing His Shoulder side feels a Pain inside Daya's Eyes so turn and Ordered Staff Something and again back to Daya with) Zyada Hilao Nahi Hath ko bhi aur haan Uthna Nahi bina kisi Sahary kay… (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet, Try karo, Khana Khud Khilao.. Left Shoulder kay Gut pr Chout hy, Khud Khayey ga tou Pressure Barhy ga aur haan abhi Liquid dena aur Gharam kuch Nahi.. (casual way stunned most Dr and Staff members as) Khichri jo Layey ho na, Mujhy dy dena (turn to Staff) aisa karein ye Khichri ka Container utha lein aur Canteen sy Rehaman Uncle ko kahyey ga ky Aik (yummy way) Bara aur Khub Phoola hua sa Hari Mirchun, Hari Dhanya aur Kali Mirch sy bana Omellate bhi Bhejwa dein… Is kay sath.. Isy Gharam bhi karwa lijyey ga… Theek…_

 _Staff Look at Him in Stunned and then Picked the Khichri Container while Other Rest Dr and Staff left room Smilingly, so now Abhijeet Attacked as…_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): aaty sath Tum nay Container Dekh liya.. (ask) kya Dekhty ho gy Patients ko (to Daya who Smiled asking) Soup piyo gy…?_

 _Daya nodded Positively so now Abhijeet and Rajeev with their Help little Upright Him and Bed and after Spreading Napkin, Abhijeet giving Him Soup but before that Not Forget to Wiping His Face with Wet Towel…_

 _Daya takes Half of Soup and after that Abhijeet and Rajeev Lay Him and now after few minutes, Rajeev Left the room so Duo Only there…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet just Rubbing His Bro Left Arm who Laid Quietly as feeling Pain on His Chest Wound and now said in Quiet tone…_

 _Daya (sadly): Main Haar gaya Abhi…. (Abhijeet thinking in Mind_ _ **"ain, kis sy"**_ _)… (Daya again in irritation) hr baar hr baar Main ye Faisla krta hun Khud sy (His Rashness Flairs in His Tone with) pr hr Baar hee Fail ho jata hun (Abhijeet again in Mind_ _ **" kya Daya"**_ _) (Daya again) hr Aik pr Main nay Shak kiya pr Nahi kiya tou Us Aditi pr (Abhijeet again in Mind_ _ **"hmmmm"**_ _)(Daya again) Sach Yaar, Mujh sy Bara Idiot kaun hoga… (Abhijeet again in Happy Thought_ _ **" Shuker, Sahab nay Qubool tou kiya"**_ _) (Daya turn towards Him, Look at Him and then ask in Confusion) Tum kuch Kaho gy Nahi….?_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Daya, Relax… Aankhein Band karo… hmmm (Daya closed His eyes, Abhijeet again) Main Yahein hun…_

 _The Night was So Silent but Not Morning as the Chirping of Birds really Awakes Two Slumbers, who after Freed from Breakfast and All, now back to their Position as Abhijeet went to Bureau because Freddie coming to Replace His Duty while Daya back to Resting Position…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice 1: Sir, (irritate tone) Aap Samjh Nahi rahy, Main (again realize) ye Position Deserve Nahi krta…_

 _Voice 2 (casually): acha… (ask) aur…?_

 _Voice 1 (in stubborn tone): I m Serious Sir…_

 _Voice 2 (in same tone): Me too, (stressed) Daya…_

 _Daya (again Understand Him as): Sir, kitni baar, kitni baar Main Ghalatiyaan karun ga aur Mujhy Saza Nahi mily gi…?_

 _ACP (again His Crisp tone): jub tak koi Mujrim Tumhary Hath sy Na Nikl jaye…_

 _Daya (trying): pr Sir…_

 _ACP: Daya, (tease) Baray ho jao Ab…. (looking Salunkhy Sir and Rahul just Entering inside Room as Salunkhy Sir Met with Rajeev taking Update regarding Daya Health while Rahul Met Him at Corridor, so Both Entering together and heard ACP Sir tone who saying All seeing Salunkhy Sir with) is Buddhy nay Daya Baccha bol bol kr na (again get bback to Daya with) Tumhara Dimagh Kharab kr diya hy…_

 _Salunkhy (making face with): haan haan, Ilzam lagao Tum tou (to Daya) Daya Bacchy, (signaling ACP Sir with) is Buddhy ACP ki Baat Sunny ki Zarurat Nahi hy… ye hy na (chewing tone) Aik Bara… Kafi hy… (ask) BTW, kis Baat pr Charcha chal rahi thi…?_

 _ACP (low teasing way): Tumhara Daya Baccha, CID Chorna chahta hy…_

 _Rahul (overwhelming): Sach mein…._

 _Salunkhy (giving Glare to Rahul who Quiets so asked): kya… kyun…. (to Daya) kya hua Daya Bacchy… (seriously looking with cunning eyes towards ACP Sir with) Pradyuman nay kuch kaha hy kya Tum sy?_

 _Daya (tired tone): Nahi Sir, (sadly) I think Main hee is Job kay Qabil Nahi hun…_

 _Rahul (to ACP): Sir, (agreed with Daya Point so adds) Daya Saheh keh raha hy aur Dekhyey ek itna (standup and giving His Fitness test with) Qabil aur Honahar Officer Aap kay saamny already Maujud hy…_

 _Daya (rashly): tou Sir kya karein… (ask) Haan…?_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _He is really in Extreme Irritative Mood as His Perspective was Not Understand by Anyone although making Fun of it…_

 _Rahul (shockingly): arry, (telling in Serious way) Tumhari jagah kisi ko tou Job Deni hogi na… aur Main (proudly) bilkul Deserving Candidate hun…_

 _ACP (ask smilingly): kesy…?_

 _Rahul (now telling His Abilitise of Choice as): Sir, Dekhyey… aik tou Meri Shakal Daya sy (look at Daya and said) kitni Pyari hay aur Meri Smile pr tou (making exaggerated tone) Aap ko Nahi pata Sir…_

 _Voice (entering with taunt): Lakhun Larkiya Marti hain…_

 _Rahul (happily): True Abhijeet… (again) Heigt mein ½ Inch Kum hy, pr (look at Oldie Duo with) Chalta hy Sir ye tou… (added more) Training already Mery Pass hy aur…_

 _Abhijeet (now sat over Couch with): Gun ka Licsence bhi hy, Gun bhi, even Jeep bhi… (to ACP Sir) Sir, Sach mein Buht Kum Kharcha aayey ga… Rakh lein Rahul ko… (naughtinly) Promotion bhi bas Ek Rank Ooper tak hee deni hogi…_

 _Oldie Duo Smiled, Rahul Happy while Daya still giving His Stobburn Shade and ACP now added as…_

 _ACP: acha bas, (to Daya Softly) dekho Daya…_

 _Daya (still on same issue so connected): Sir, Meri wajah sy hee Hotel mein itny Logun ki Maut ho gayii.. Main (angry over Himself) Us Rakesh kay peechy Bhagta raha aur wahan Aditi Qatil nikli…_

 _ACP (listening all now added): hmmm, phir tou (look at Abhijeet and added His Point as) Abhijeet, Sachin, Purvi, Nikhil Sub ko hee CID Chor deni chahyey (Daya and Rahul Look at Him in Shock who Replied in Practical way) kyunky in Sub nay bhi Rakesh pr Shak kiya, halanky wahan Aditi kay ilawa Ek aur Larki bhi as Suspect maujud theen…_

 _Salunkhy (again Relaxing Him with): haan Daya… (telling Him as) Ghalatiyaan ho jati hain na magar Nateeja dekho tou Aditi Pakri gayii na, (softly) Hum nay ya Tum nay kisi Masoom ko tou Saza Nahi dilwaii na…_

 _Daya (murmur): magar Sub ko (sadly) Ooper tou Pohancha diya na…_

 _ACP (standing with sigh): khair, Main kya kahun…_

 _Abhijeet (still Quiet added): Rehny dein Sir, Nahi Samjhein gy ye Mahashy kuch… (casual Teasing way as) hr Injury kay baad Sahab ko aisa Ek daura Zarur parta hy…_

 _Salunkhy (now): haan bhae, (sweetly) ab Tum hee Samjhao Apny Bhai ko…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled and Both Oldie Duo Leaving the Room just giving a Glance to Daya with Wishing of His Speedy Recovery…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Here Abhijeet also Leave behind Oldie Duo, Signalling Something to Rahul who after His Exit, said Daya…_

 _Rahul: Daya, (angrily) kya ho gaya hy, Bacchun jesi Baatein kr rahy ho…_

 _Daya (irritative way): haan haan, Sub ko Meri Baatein Bacchun hee jesi lagti hain.. (harshly) Saheh Baat kr raha hun magar.. (telling His Final Decision) khair Mujhy kya… (straight) Naukri tou Main karun ga Nahi…_

 _Rahul: tou (ask rudely) kya karo gy…?_

 _Daya (rash): Chai ki Dukan Kholun ga.. (complete anger) koi Problem…?_

 _Rahul (standing with): Nahi… bas Poochna tha kay (Daya look at him Keenly while Rahul added as) Mujhy Free mein do gy na…?_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _He Rushed Outside in Laughing giving Sigh to His Friend while seeing Abhijeet at Corridor Updated Him…_

 _Rahul (annoce tone): Daya, Chai ki Dukan Khol raha hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): Finance kaun karay ga…?_

 _Rahul (wide eyes): hawww.. (naughtily) ye tou Main nay Poocha hee Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (jerking head with): Pagal hee ho gaya hy…. (to Rajeev) Tum Discharge Kub karo gy Usy…?_

 _Rajeev (straight): jis Din Inaugration hoga…_

 _Rahul (confuse): kis cheez ka…?_

 _Rajeev (laughingly): Us ki Chai ki Dukaan ka…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Unexpectidely Abhijeet does not Talk to Daya on this matter, even Mostly Daya Nudging Him, Telling Many Emotional Dialogues regarding His Stupidity, His Lack of Sharpness, His Bad Luck and All in His Presence but does not get any Counter Attack from His Bro makes Him Scared…_

 _He knows very well that Abhijeet is a Mystery Man... In these Long Run of Relations Daya could not Predict this Man either His Any Mood…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _This Complete Quietness in that Issue now making Fear Deep Down in Daya's Heart who still Not taken out any Latest Update about this Issue from His any Effort either Enjoying Time with His Buddy, Taking Advantage of His Loving Concern by Discharging Himself from Hospital on Earlier Bases, Showing Him Stubbornness in taking Light Foods, Pills and Early Sleeps but Still He feels that there must be an Anger Fountain inside His Brother Heart which Burst Out at Which Minute and in front of Whom…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Obviously He is still in Residence as getting few more Holidays because of His Earlier Discharge which He did with His Famous Stubborness and His Wound Condition while His Buddy Engaged with His Duty…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _He cant Get any News about Further Update off Case from Freddie and Vivek who were His Attandant in that Hospoital Staying time in absence of Abhijeet as Freddie already told Him Once He asked as…_

 _Freddie: Sir, Main aur Vivek tou thy hee Nhai, Na Spot pr aur Na Baad mein.. (softly) Aap tou Jaanty hain, Hum Dono tou Under Cover Mission pr thy tou Is Case ka Zyada Malum Nahi…_

 _Obviously Daya Believed on that Staement as Freddie and Vivek were Undercover but He also had a Thought that hows this Possible that after getting Daya Big Injury News, Both His Deary Juniors did not take any Update about the Case, Culprit from Other Colleagues but as They came Late and Engaged here with Him so its Expected that Team does not Engaged them with that Case as They already have Bar of that Undercover Mission Case Reports etc…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _The Bubbling Up of that Heat Revealing over Daya, when Few Team came to Meet Him in Residence in Absence of Abhijeet where Daya asking Queries to His Juniors who already Present there when He was Injured by that Bullet Wounds, getting Unusual Replies as…_

 _Sachin: Sir, (telling) wo Case tou Abhijeet Sir Deal kr rahy thy na…?_

 _Daya (agreeing with): haan haan, pr hua kya..? (ask) kya Case Trail pr Chala gaya…?_

 _Nikhil (confusingly): Sir, ye tou Pata Nahi…_

 _Daya: ufff (to Purvi) Tum nay Interrogation ki hogi na, (brief) Female Culprit hy Wo…?_

 _Purvi: Sir, (sadly) basically Abhijeet Sir nay Mujh sy Interrogation krwaii hee Nahi Aditi ki…_

 _Daya (complete Irritation): tou Wo Kahan hy abhi tak…?_

 _Sachin (straight): Bureau Jail mein…_

 _The Scary Gut Spalshed in that Heat Sea inside that Gaint Heart which He is Feeling when getting No Response on that Issue although Trying so Many Moves to taken Out any Reaction from His Pal…_

 _Daya (shockingly with): aur Sir…?_

 _Purvi (replied): ACP Sir ko kuch Nahi Malum is baary mein…_

 _Daya (angrily stepping down from His Bed with): tou Tum Logun nay Mujhy Pehly kyun Nahi bataya…?_

 _Nikhil: Sir, (all standing now with) Aap nay Poocha hee Nahi… aur aur…_

 _Sachin (now say): Sir, Aap Plz… (asking seeing Him Walking towards His Closet with) Kahan ja rahy hain… (Relaxing him with) Abhijeet Sir nay Mana kiya…_

 _Daya (rashly: Tumhary Abhijeet Sir ki tou (to All) Bahar jao, Mujhy Change krna hy … (All Left His room while He started Changing after Closing Door although Murmuring) jabhi Main kahun, Itny Shant kyun hain Baray Miyaan… Munh sy ek Lafz tak Nahi Kaha… Main Boly ja raha hun (just combing hairs with Fingers as) magar koi Reaction Nahi.. (angry over himself with) Samjh lena tha Mujhy pr Nahi… Mera tou already Dimagh jo Pait mein rehta hy… kya chaly ga…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _He is coming out from Room, Glacing All His Colleagues in Complete Irritation who Left the Residence behind Him and After Locking Door, He does not say any one to Takes Him or Drops Him to Bureau even No One Offered Him after seeing His Bad Mood…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _After His Departure, Sachin taken Out His Cell, Dialed a Number and just gives a Small Comment as…_

 _Sachin: Gone with the Wind… (He Puts off His Cell, Look at His Teammates looking Him in Stunned shade so say Nautingly) Lets Celebrate…_

 _All Smiled Big and taking Seats in their Vehicle and moved to really Enjoying that Time with Party…._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Here the Reciever stand up, giving Thumbs Up to Abhijeet who Look at Time and then Signalling Both to Left the Main Hall with…_

 _Abhijeet: bas Niklo Tum Log aur haan, itna (with wink) Darana kay Maza hee aa jaye Sahab ko…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _The Third Pair of Duo went towards the Stairs and then to Parking and after few minutes Wait, Spotted the White Quillas so Roaming or Pretending that Both Involved with each Other in Discussion so cant Spotted the Vehicle coming inside and Halted at Wrong way…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya coming out in Tension, He is still Weak and feeling Pain Especially after that Fast Ride as after 10 days, it's His First Drive…_

 _He Looks Both so His Panic comes in More Scary Phase, asked while Approaching Fast…_

 _Daya (ask): kya hua… (looking around finding No Abhijeet with) Tum Dono yahan kyun ho aur Abhi (tense) Abhijeet kahan hy…?_

 _Freddie: arry Sir Aap yahan.._

 _Daya (rash): haan haan Freddie…. Aagy Bolo…_

 _Freddie (again): wo haan Abhijeet Sir tou kisi Kaam (to Vivek) hain na Vivek… (thinking with) wo kahan ka Bol rahy…_

 _Daya (jerk Freddie): Freddie, Jhoot Mut Bolo… (signaling at Parking with) Us ki Jeep yahan Khari hay aur Sachin Logun kay Sath Wo gaya Nahi.. (ask Surely) Wo Ooper hy na… Us Larki…_

 _Vivek (confusingly): Nahi Sir, (innocent way) Larki kahan…_

 _Daya (pushing Both): Hato Tum Log…_

 _He Rushed Upstairs and just about to Enter inside Hall also feeling Freddie and Vivek still Trying to Stop Him with…_

 _Vivek (call): Daya Sir, Aap kahan.. (trying) abhi Dr nay Aap ko Allow…_

 _Freddie (grabbing his Arm with): arry Sir, Main bol raha hun na.. (Daya taken out His Arm from His Grip, still Freddie Trying with) Abhijeet Sir ki Jeep Kharab hy tou Wo Cab sy gaye hain…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _._

 _Daya Ignoring All and Stepped inside Hall Heard a Loud Bang makes Him More Panic and Scary so Moved ahead Heard His Buddy Fearless Tone from Interrogation Room…_

 _Abhijeet (raged tone): Malum hy kya kya Sochny laga hy Mera Bhai (bang table) sirf Tumhary karan aur Tum (Daya hearing Low sobbing voice too, heard back Abhijeet now) ye Aansoo na… Mut Bahao (rashly) Buht Kaam aayein gy (Threat) Jub ye Barood (Daya Shivered Badly Imagine what His Bhai Thinking) Is Khopri kay Ander Utray ga na tou Cheekh tou Nikly gi Nahi (cold tone) tab yehi Aansoo Kaam aayein gy…_

 _Daya approached ahead and started Stabbing over Door while Threatening His Partner in Loud Tone…_

 _Daya: Abhi…. Abhijeet.. Ruk jao (heard the Slow tone as Daya) (Daya again) Dekho Boss, Plz… Qanun ko Apnay Hath mein Mut lo…. (hearing Shouts of_ _ **Daya Sir, Plz, Kholyey**_ _and then He feels Abhijeet Closed Her Mouth so Threat Him again) Boss, Tum Sun rahy ho na… (checked Door Lock, found it Locked so turn and telling Freddie to take out something for Broken that Lock, Both Left while Daya back) Abhijeet Darwaza Kholo… (plead) Please…._

 _Abhijeet (denying with): Nahi Daya, kya Main bhi ye Maan lun kay (little Wet tone) Tu Haar gaya…_

 _Daya (still in Loud): kyun Haary ga Tumhara Bhai… Tum ho na Us kay Sath (lovingly) Us kay Pass…_

 _Abhijeet (cocking Gun, which voice shivered Daya as): Daya, Buht Der ho chuki hay… Main kisi Qeemut pr ye Bardasht Nahi karun ga kay Mery Bhai kay Dil-o-Dimagh ka ek Chota sa Hissa bhi Khud ko Haara hua Mehsus kry…_

 _Daya: Nahi Nahi, (started checking Something to Broke that Lock as He knew He cant Do it with His Kick while Enaging Abhijeet too with) koi Nahi Haara, (stressing strongly) Nahi Haara hy Daya… Nahi Chory ga CID… Nahi hy Wo itna Idiot…._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Someone Opened Door in a Flash with_ _ **PAKKA**_ _totally Freeze the Man, who was Trying to Open that Recangle Slide few minutes Earlier… Daya Immediately Peeps inside found No One, Look at His Pal and in a bit got that His Friend makes Him Fool so said in Chewing tone…_

 _Daya (chewing tone): Sr. Ins Abhijeet ko Larki ki Aawaz mein Baat krnay ka kuch Zyada Shauq Nahi ho gaya….. (look at Abhijeet Smiling face with) Tum Mujhy Bewakoof Bana rahy thy… hain…?_

 _Abhijeet (strongly Denying even coming out from that Room as): Nahi… (telling) Tum nay Khud Pehly kaha tha kay Tum Idiot ho.. (sweetly either Wink His Buddy as) Main bas Tumhary Us Statement ko Change krwa raha tha (switch on Recorder having Daya voice where He Accepted that "He is Not an Idiot" with) See… (nautingly looking in Daya Eyes with) oops… Listen…._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Daya turn after hearing Some Noises, Seeing Both His Colleagues Enjoying Ice Cream and after seeing Him say…_

 _Freddie (involve with Ice Cream Tell): Sir, wo Room Kholnay ka koi Saman Nahi mila…_

 _Vivek (agreed with): tou Hum nay Socha, thora (pick the Snowy scope inside His Moth with) Break lein lein…._

 _Obviously These Casual Behaviour and Absence of Aditi inside Interrogation room, Understand daya that its His Buddy Plan to Realize Him, What is the Consequence if He is Still in that Issue with His Totally Wrong Assumptions…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Abhijeet Look at Daya Quietness who Look at Floor in DownHead mode, Obviously Manipulating His Thoughts, so Pat over His Shoulder and Move ahead by Saying…_

 _Abhijeet (now leaving the Hall saying Daya): Soch lo Daya (signaling Him towards that Recorder placed over Interrogation room Table which Door Still having Daya at Doorstep) Lose ya (signaling the Outer World where His Bro, His Family, Frnds, Profession all Present with) Choose…. (after a Small Gap) Faisla Tumhary Hath hy…_

 _He Quietly signaling Freddie and Vivek and now All moved Downward to Leave Daya Alone for taking a Decision…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice: kya, (shockingly) Sach mein Freddie Sir….?_

 _The Voice totally Stunned as now the Team went for Celebration came and Joined the Rest Two Juniors who gave Helping hand to their Senior in Execution of Plan…_

 _Freddie (in proud): aur Nahi tou kya Purvi… (praising way) aisi Zabardast Aaawz Nikaal rahy thy na Abhijeet Sir kay (smiley) Maza hee aa gaya…_

 _Vivek (added): aur Rony ki bhi.. (really appreciable way) Sach mein lug raha tha… Ander koi Larki Ro rahi hy…_

 _Sachin (relaxly): khair, Abhijeet Sir tou hain hee itny Zabardast Actor…_

 _Nikhil (little confuse): magar Larki ki Aawaz ka Aaj tak Nahi Suna tha…_

 _Purvi (nodded with): aur Nahi tou kya, aur (again in confusion) Daya Sir ko bhi Zara Nahi Pata chala…?_

 _Freddie: khair, (sweetly) Sir ko kesy Pata chalna tha…?_

 _Voice (stern tone): Plan jo itna Zabardast tha…._

 _All stood as ACP Sir coming inside the Bureau Main Hall and His Comment told that He Heard All their Conversation, who now Passing to His Officers still Standing with Downhead and Smiley Faces towards Cabin…._

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Here, ACP Sir calling Abhijeet inside His cabin, who just came with Daya after Meeting with One of His Informer at Evening, who comes inside after getting Permission and a Signal of taking Seat…_

 _Acp: Suna hy, Tum CID Chor rahy ho… (Abhijeet Shocked) (Acp again in Innocent tone although doing something in File as) Nahi Koi Film karny waly ho na… ?_

 _Abhijeet really Embarrassed Badly, He got Well that His Head got All the Scenerio which They made to Understand Daya, what He is doing Wrong… He Looks His Head and then said in little Naughty way…_

 _Abhijeet: bas, Sir (naughty way) koi Chance hee Nahi dy raha…_

 _Acp: hmmm, Do Chaar Chance mein hee ye Haal hy (telling) wohi Main sochun, Cheeranjeev nay Khamoshi sy aa kr Join kr liya.. (thinking) koi Baat Nahi ki.. Us Issue ko Dobara Uthaya Nahi… (again stressingly) ye tou Aaj Pata chala kay Humary Pass ek itny Shandaar Actor hain, jinhein na Writer ki Zarorat hy aur Na Director ki…_

 _Abhijeet (sweetly smiles with): aur Producer ki tou Bilkul Nahi…_

 _Acp (suddenly): matlab Heroine ki hy…_

 _Abhijeet feels that now, His Head started Pulling His Leg so Standup with Sweet tone as…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Acha hua na, warna (little sadly) CID Do Honahar Officers sy Mehroom ho jata, jis mein sy Aik tou (complete naughty) Shandaar Actor bhi hy…_

 _He Exit in a Bit from Cabin gives a Big Smile over His Father Figure Face who really Feels Fresh with such Small Casual Moments in that Hectic Life Routine…_

 _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _Voice (appreciate way): Ohhh God… Daya Sir, Aap nay Sach Freddie Sir ki kya Band Bajaii hy… (saying Smilingly) Raat tak Mujhy Call krty rahy kay Vivek, kahein Aatma aa tou Nhai jaye gi na…_

 _Daya (nautily): tou aur kya krta… (with smile) Socha Us ka Darr nikalna chahyey…_

 _Rajeev (added): aur Darr dy kr…._

 _All Laughing as Today Daya came with Abhijeet for Further Checkup of His Wound, while Vivek Meet them as He came to Drop Rajeev, who went with Him to See Misha having Sore Throat and Cold Cough to Vivek House…_

 _After Checkup, now All taking Tea at Rajeev Cabin and Waiting for Ashoke as He knew about Duo Existance because Rajeev SMSed Him about that…_

 _During Conversation, Ashoke also Joined them and after Hearing All, Smiles and moved towards WindowPane where Abhijeet Standing, Look at the Man Face and ask after seeing His Mysterious Smile with…_

 _Ashoke: lagta hy, (looking Daya Relax shade) kuch Setting ho gayii hy… (sipping tea with) ummm…_

 _Abhijeet (sipping tea with): hmmm… (smilingly) kabhi kabhi Bewakoofun kay Sath wesy hee Ideas Larany party hain…_

 _Ashoke (casual way): tabhi Shayed Unhein Humari Baat Saheh tarah Samjh aa jati hy…_

 _Abhijeet Smilingly nodded and now Both Talking about Random Things as its Really Relaxing to have Relations Realize You, Not Only Your Importance in their Lives but Their Importance in Your Life too…_


End file.
